Gold eyes of the Celtic
by RiinaVenecara
Summary: Matt gets dragged of to this really weird Celtic ballroom-dance as a consequence of eating Mello's chocolate. Is it good or bad when some really creepy stuff happens with the flowers and petals lingerin on the floor? No beta.


Okay, so I just gave it a shot after hearing **Adrian von Zeiglers** Celtic Music, that made me see Mello and Matt in weird clothes of green and whatnot, and also this eye-color, and it just wouldn't go away. It is also my FIRST time writing, so be gentle and understanding! Thanks. :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, I do not own it's characters and if I did it would just be full of yaoi, or at least a sex scene SOMEWHERE in the anime. Period.

Warnings: Language...maybe.

Suggested Listening: Any Celtic music you can find. ;D

"Remind me, Mello, why are you dragging me to this..._celtic ballroom-dance _now again?" Matt muttered under his breath, but knew his blond friend would hear him. And hear him he did.

"Because, Matt, Kira will fucking be there, I've made sure of that, and you ate my fucking chocolate." Mello snapped, grinding his teeth in anger before he took a deep breath and broke off a piece of his _new_ chocolate. "That is fucking _unforgivable _and you know that, now stop dragging your feet or I will break another of your games, or better up, not have sex with you for the rest of the month."

"But the month has just started!" Matt whined in protest, and slumped a little. A glare from those piercing blue eyes made him rethink though, and he walked a bit faster to keep up.

"Doesn't matter."

The trip to this... ballroom.. wasn't that long, even on foot. Took them about 20 minutes, even when they had to stop by and buy costumes to fit the theme of this ballroom-dance. Therefore, Mello was a cranky. MORE than cranky, seeing as he had to abandon his beloved leather to put on all this frilly stuff. Did Celtic people even wear this stuff, everyday, before? Do they NOW?

To Matt, it was a hilarious sight. He himself didn't really care, as long as he had his contacts to hide his eyes now that he had to take off his goggles. Ohwell, he wasn't the only one, apparently everyone there would have these contacts. _Golden _contacts, to imitate something that's above humans, meaning fairies. From Ireland, he heard, when they Finally got to the doors of a big mansion-like house, and the one they thought to be Kira opened the door; Light.

"Come in. Your the last one here." He mumbled and closed the door behind them. Mello's smile was strained, and Matt's non-existent. They didn't want to be there, none of them, but Mello had no choice and Matt was dragged along as punishment. Why was it a good idea to take and eat that chocolate now again?

They was ushered in a big, open room – more like a meadow, as there was a wall that was of glass and every door was opened to the garden where there was a huge tent placed to dance under later that evening.

"I wanna go home." Matt mumbled with a suggestive tone in Mello's ear before he drew back and went in search for something to drink. He wouldn't be able to stay all those hours if he didn't have at least SOME alcohol in his system.

Mello...he just silently ate his chocolate until there was none left. Which was unnerving for the people around that knew him. He _Never _went somewhere like this without having at least a tantrum at the start of the evening.

_I'm scaring you, aren't I? _Went his thought when he calmly noticed the looks he got. He smirked evilly and they scattered away, and he went after his redheaded friend, planning his doom. Namely, a dance out on the grass under the tents roof.

Matt had found someone who played a strange kind of bartender, and got some beer. It's not what he really had wanted, but found it didn't matter. It calmed the unnerving feeling he got from this place, and he chuckled when he saw Mello stalking towards him with a scoff, that quickly turned to a smirk when he noticed Matt's slight buzz.

"Get up." he snapped at him, and Matt obeyed, just to see that Mello smiled more genuinely. When Matt followed orders, Mello seemed more gentle, and that was needed this night. And so he followed when he got tugged out, and ordered to dance. And they did, together. It was not looked weird at, since every guest at this place, was in fact, male.

Suddenly, something changed. The melody abruptly stopped, and when the orchestra played again, it was different. More... _eerie_... as there came the occasional screech from a violin or cello. And then there was those petals and flowers under their feet. Both of them, especially Matt, had noticed them when thy got there, as they had been spread allover the floor and grass in the garden. Just minutes ago, they had been crunching under their feet, and been completely _dead. _Now all of them was slowly going from black and dried, to a soft pink or a fiery red, as if time reversed on those plants.

"What the fuck?" Mello shouted as something tugged under his feet, and he stepped aside in time to see petals of roses and tulips flow up, whole flowers of lilies, carnations and orchids nudged them as they passed by up to the petals in the air, and ...and the flowers flew through the room, as though a gentle but invisible hand cradled them and swept them to the roof, before suddenly opening up their fingers and letting them rain over the people down at the floor, dancing to their hearts content to the flowing music of Flutes, Violins, Harps and many other instruments in the enormous orchestra, playing for all their worth out the Celtic tune that harbored in every persons mind, every other golden gleaming eye...

Matt gasped silently and stared at Mello, whose hair had started to glow a gentle golden, as had both their eyes, and just like the others in this place, danced along to the music and the flowers hypnotic swirls in the air, even as there was no wind to glide on, and magic was the only reason people could accept. And magic there was, as lips met lips in the slightly chilly night.

"Matt.."

Matt never stopped staring in Mello's eyes, even when he could feel everything starting to heat up. He felt, more than saw, that somewhere there was a fire, but no one cared, and even when the fire licked their skin, they did not stop dancing.

"Matt!" Mello called, slapping the redhead on the back of his head, waking him up in time for class to end. He yawned and was a little disoriented, but when life caught up, he realised that night was just a dream, with characters made up for a story he wrote as a school-project.

"What?" he grumbled and shifted his eyes onto Mello, and stared right into gleaming golden eyes.

"You're gonna be late again." Mello ushered him and nodded against the door. But all Matt did was smile and peck him on the lips.

"Late where? Remember, we're dead. Kira got us." he smiled and the classroom he just slept in vanished into nothing, and Mello grumbled. His tries at letting Matt be relieved of some of the pain death had in store for them was always avoided. Maybe it was these damned golden eyes.

_'The eyes that burned onto our lobes at the moments of despair, the eyes that would always be there to haunt them with their magic.'_

**AN**: No plot, no experience in writing fanfics, and ABSOLUTELY no experience in writing in english. I'm a swedish girl, good at englsh but not in this kind of situation, Okay, so don't be to harsh on me, ne? ^^ *hides slightly behind tree*


End file.
